Sports gloves for bicycle riding, water skiing, weight lifting and other similar activities, usually involving gripping a cylindrical bar, are well known. Quite frequently, these types of gloves are made of fabric covered neoprene or neoprene materials in combination with other flexible web materials such as leather or imitation leather. These types of gloves also typically wrap around the hand and are secured with hook and loop type fasteners.
These types of gloves are also usually provided with a finger hole or loop for each of the five fingers of a human hand. The finger holes are usually open so that at least the finger tips are exposed for better sensory perception. In these types of gloves, it has been found that finger movement is sometimes unduly restricted. For example, when riding a bicycle, the thumb, forefinger and middle finger are especially active for performing such functions as gear shifting and braking.
Gloves of the type discussed above unduly limit moving the fingers and therefore contribute to fatigue. These problems are especially acerbated in a user suffering from carpal tunnel syndrome, arthritis, tendonitis, or other hand and wrist ailments. In such users, movement of the thumb, the middle finger and the forefinger can be especially difficult.
In addition, it is advantageous to apply pressure to the hand and wrist so as to maintain the hand in a neutral position, in which the wrist is substantially straight. Prior art gloves have provided wrap around straps or splints to maintain the wrist straight. However, the known prior art left room for improvement for the ease of securing the glove around a human user's wrist and the stability of support given to the wrist by the glove.